


Pelaje y colmillos

by DazzlingQueen



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dom Steve Rogers, Halloween, M/M, Mpreg, Posible Ooc, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has Issues, Universo MARVEL 666, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingQueen/pseuds/DazzlingQueen
Summary: Donde Tony es un vampiro acosado por un Steve hombre lobo que lo desea con todo su peludo cuerpo.¿Al final de la noche de Halloween Steve podrá obtener a su enamorado?(Publicado el Halloween de 2018 en Wattpad)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 38





	Pelaje y colmillos

— Hey, Tony. Escuché que Steve está vuelto loco por ti.— Se burló Natasha, sirviendo al vampiro una bebida.

— No hace falta que me lo digas, ¿Sabes? Puedo oler su peste desde aquí.— Respondió Tony con naturalidad, terriblemente acostumbrado a su presencia en el bosque donde vivían justo después de haberle dado un sorbo al café.

— ¿Ah sí? Y dime, ¿A qué huele?— Ella lo miró sonriente, sabiendo que la respuesta sería gloriosa.

— No voy a caer en eso.— Sus palabras hicieron que la mujer terminara por carcajearse. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano el vampiro iba a caer bajo las garras de Steve una vez más y adoraba hacer que Tony se diese cuenta que eran el uno para el otro.— Como sea, iré a ver a Loki. Quedé de ayudarlo con unos hechizos. —El vampiro sabía que el aroma de Steve era igual a su olor favorito en el mundo, el café con canela.

— Otro caso perdido...— Respondió la mujer, le parecía increíble que el gigantón rubio con el cuerpo perfecto aún no pudiera conseguir una cita con el tritón, pese a que se la pasaban juntos todo el día.

Tony ignoró su respuesta y se limitó a despedirse, para comenzar a caminar en el bosque, con un extraño calor en su garganta que se produjo luego de tomar su café y que aún no desaparecía de su cuerpo.

Había pasado un rato ya desde que había comenzado en su travesía y podía escuchar a Steve a un par de metros de él, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y lo lograba, pero su corazón latiendo desbocadamente lo delataba ante los oídos del vampiro, así que se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, decidido a ponerle un fin a esto.

— Steve, sabes que puedo escucharte y que no tiene sentido que te ocultes, ¿Cierto?—Preguntó Tony colocando una de sus manos sobre su cadera mientras que con la otra se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

Y el rubio salió con un par de hojas y ramas atoradas en el pelaje de sus orejas y su lomo. No parecía avergonzado en lo absoluto de haberle estado siguiendo y aunque no mostraba sonrisa alguna en su rostro, su cola no paraba de menearse de un lado al otro, haciendo que Tony se enterneciera para sus adentros, siempre fue débil ante este ser y sobretodo ante su rabo.

— ¿Qué te dije acerca de seguirme a todos lados?— Preguntó el vampiro bastante condescendiente, cruzándose de brazos.

— Sabes que seguiré haciéndolo, eres mío y debo asegurarme que nada ni nadie piense que tiene una oportunidad contigo.— Conforme Steve hablaba se iba acercando al otro lentamente.

— Rogers, ni siquiera lo sueñes.— Tony frunció el ceño justo cuando el hombre lobo se había arrodillado a un par de centímetros de él, mirándolo con su mejor expresión de dolor y tristeza, emitiendo un aullido de aflicción que derribó todas sus barreras con rapidez.— No hagas eso, joder. Eres un manipulador...— Se quejó evitando mirarlo a esos orbes azules. Steve colocó sus patas en las piernas del castaño y las rascó con lentitud y suavidad, aullando nuevamente, mirándolo intensamente.

Tony lo miró por unos segundos y no lo soportó más.

Se inclinó un poco para tomar su rostro, juntó sus labios con los ajenos, estremeciéndose por completo ante la sensación que tanto había extrañado, dejando salir un gemido de satisfacción casi imperceptible.

Mientras que el hombre lobo le recibió entre sus brazos, estrechándolo amorosamente y respondiendo al beso con ímpetu, completamente feliz, su cola se movía como loca y sus orejas se habían hecho hacia atrás.Tal vez había sido un error estar separados por tanto tiempo...

Hacía dos estaciones eran una pareja estable, fuerte, que protegía al bosque de intrusos y el inminente peligro que representaban, Steve estaba cerca de su celo, los cambios en su cuerpo se lo indicaban, así como su percepción ante los olores. Yes que cada vez que llegaba la época de reproducción, su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse de pelaje abundante en ciertas áreas, tal como el lomo y sus brazos y piernas, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se llenaba de una capa de pelillo fino.

No mucho antes Tony había decidido acompañarlo en su celo. Desde que le vio aullando al celebrar su triunfo luego de que una amenaza los obligase a unir sus fuerzas y salieran victoriosos, el vampiro se había enamorado perdidamente del otro y sabía que nada iba a unirlos más que pasar la época de apareamiento juntos.

El día en que el inicio de su celo estaba programado, Tony recordó que debía darle a Bruce un antídoto y era imperativo que saliera, pidiéndole a su lobo que le esperara ahí y que él volvería en unos minutos, no quería exponer a su novio a algún licántropo que estuviera cerca y quisiera tomar su lugar, pero como el lobo territorial y protector que es, Steve le siguió; ni siquiera logró entrar en su hogar cuando llegó el celo, estaban justo a la mitad del bosque.

Así que Steve terminó follándolo y mordiéndolo insaciablemente sobre la hojarasca, el lodo y a la vista de quien fuese, para colmo, una enorme mata de una hierba conocida por debilitar a los vampiros se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para que lograse impedirle a su pareja follarle ahí. La pasó mal, muy mal.

Su cuerpo no tenía adaptación alguna para resistir la bestialidad del acto en la intemperie y terminó con pulgas, chinches, piojos entre muchos otros bichos y parásitos en su cuerpo, además de varias ramas y semillas incrustadas en su piel, que lo lastimaron por días enteros. Estaba demasiado molesto con el licántropo por no haberle escuchado, Tony ni siquiera hubiese demorado diez minutos en su camino, pero Steve se excusó siempre diciendo que no podía dejar a su luna sola justo antes del celo.

Después de aquella experiencia terminó con Steve, estaba adolorido, furioso y lastimado. Loki, su amigo de toda la vida lo había ayudado a deshacerse de todas esas porquerías que pescó, mientras Steve había cogido esa maña suya de seguirlo por doquier y vigilarlo.

¿Y quién podría culpar al hombre lobo? El primer celo que pasaba acompañado y además, ¡Qué compañía! El amor de su vida, su luna, el primer ser del que se había enamorado, que incluso fue amor a primera vista. Al final de la primer batalla que libraron juntos en contra de un enemigo común aulló como festejo, sin saberlo atrajo la mirada del vampiro y simplemente sucedió, se había enamorado, así de facil, solo con ver a sus hermosos ojos.

Estaba tan triste por su ruptura, ni siquiera había querido probar bocado desde que su luna le había corrido de su hogar, pero no estaba arrepentido del todo por haberlo seguido, es decir, ¿Y si alguien le hacía daño al ir solo? No importaba que Tony hubiese vivido solo por cientos de años, ahora él estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

Y aunque Tony también estaba sumamente triste por haberlo dejado, su enojo era más grande que su tristeza y se mantuvo firme, además no podía dejar de enfadarse si debía seguir tomando esos asquerosos brebajes que Stephen le ordenó tomar para eliminar todo rastro de bichos en su cuerpo.

Cuando sus amigos, Natasha la bruja, Loki el tritón hechicero, Thor el monstruo de Frankenstein, Bruce la bestia verde, Clint el hombre polilla y Bucky el semi demonio, notaron lo mal que estaban el uno por el otro y lo enojado que estaba Tony, los juntaron a ambos en una habitación para que arreglaran sus problemas de una vez por todas.

Tony si bien logró perdonar al rubio, decidió que por el momento no podía aceptarlo de vuelta, su cuerpo aún estaba lastimado y no se sentía precisamente bien de estar a su lado, así que le pidió que se alimentara y se cuidara adecuadamente, mientras que a Steve la esperanza le resurgía y sus ojos recobraron un poco de su brillo, suplicándole que si no iba a dejarle volver que al menos le permitiera seguirle a todos lados. El vampiro negó su petición, pero eran esa clase de no que Steve sabía que significaban sí.

Así que Tony se paseaba por todo el bosque, sanando emocional y físicamente y Steve lo seguía, ambos enamorados uno del otro y con un vampiro bastante inexperto emocionalmente como para decirle al hombre lobo que lo deseaba de nuevo en su vida...

— Steve...— Susurró Tony en medio del beso, logrando que el otro apenas y pudiera separarse, viéndolo como hipnotizado.— Llévame a casa...— Y el hombre lobo sabía lo que eso significaba, así que sin tardar ni un segundo más se colocó sobre sus cuatro patas y el vampiro se subió a su lomo, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre lobo corrió rápidamente hasta el hogar que había construído para Tony en su cortejo, lugar que escasamente habían ocupado y que probablemente ahora pudieran por fin utilizar apropiadamente. Estaba dentro de una cueva que llevaba a una caverna mucho más grande, donde había una pequeña edificación de madera y rocas, una choza bastante bella y romántica que Steve había hecho con sus propias manos.

Al llegar, Tony se bajó y le sonrió al otro, extendiendo sus brazos, haciendo que Steve se acercara a él y lo cargara a estilo matrimonial para entrar a la casa. El vampiro se sentía extraño, su vientre estaba caliente por dentro, pero lo adjudicó a que estaba demasiado feliz por su reconciliación con Steve.

— ¿Cuántos días faltan para que entres en celo?— Preguntó acariciando sus orejas, que respondían al tacto.

— Uno o dos, como máximo.— Respondió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y observando que el interior estaba pulcramente limpio, dándose cuenta que Tony ya conocía aquella información.— ¿Tú hiciste esto? ¿Lo limpiaste para nosotros? —Los ojos del rubio brillaban emocionados observando al otro, que sonreía con sus mejillas apenas teñidas de rojo.

— Carajo, me encanta cuando te emocionas así. Y sí, lo hice, quería recibir tu celo en forma esta vez. — Aseguró restregando su mejilla de forma dulce contra el pecho del contrario, escuchando a su corazón latir aún más rápido que antes, de la misma forma en que su cola se batía en el aire.— Vamos a que veas el nido, le hice un par de cambios.

Steve asintió y sin bajarlo caminó hasta el lugar, había quitado la cama matrimonial y la había reemplazado por un nido hecho de almohadas y mantas. Hizo una remodelación total de la cama, para iniciar había hecho un agujero sobre el piso, para poner un piso de madera en el mismo y encima de eso un colchón rellenado con plumas de ganso y sobre el las mantas y las almohadas.

— Tony, es precioso... ¿Lo hiciste tú solo?— Preguntó caminando hacia el nido y recostando al castaño sobre el colchón, acomodándose entre sus piernas y siendo manso como un cachorro.

— Recibí la ayuda de Bucky y un poco de Thor, Bruce quería ayudar pero la descoordinación de Bucky y Thor lo volvieron loco y se fue, pobre.

Entonces Steve frunció el ceño y su cola dejó de menarse al mismo tiempo que sus orejas se colocaban rectas, colocó sus manos a los costados de la cabeza del contrario, usualmente Steve era celoso con su luna, pero no a este grado.

— Debiste pedirme ayuda a mí, yo soy tu pareja.— Afirmó Steve, guturalmente, estaba furioso, su amado, su amor, le había pedido a otros que lo ayudaran a una labor que solo les correspondía a ambos.— ¿Qué tanto se te acercaron?— Y comenzó a olfatear su cabello y después su cuello, sin encontrar rastros de sus aromas mientras que Tony sonreía, admitía que adoraba poner a Steve celoso, le parecía adorable y terriblemente sexy.

— Hey, tranquilo, todo el jodido mundo sabe que soy tu... — ¿Eran pareja? No. Pero tampoco estaban separados a decir verdad.— ...Algo, es decir, me sigues a todos lados y jamás es como si te apartase. Sobretodo ellos lo saben.

Sus palabras tenían sentido pero no en la cabeza de Steve precisamente en este momento que seguía llena de furia, seguía olfateando, sólo había encontrado los rastros de Natasha y de Loki en sus prendas, pero nada más que eso, lo que le devolvió cierta tranquilidad. Estando cerca de su celo Steve ni siquiera toleraba que Tony mencionara el nombre de otro macho o potencial pareja, simplemente se volvía loco.

— Detesto cuando se te acercan demasiado, manchan tu aroma.— Gruñó Steve, restregándose contra Tony, quien se dejaba hacer mientras acariciaba suavemente el pelaje de su lomo, sintiéndose feliz.

— ¿A qué huelo? No comprendo eso ¿Sabes? ¿Todos tienen olores diferentes? Para mí no, solo entre razas, pero no puedo distinguir entre dos brujas, por ejemplo Nat y Wanda.— Preguntó acariciando bajo las orejas de Steve, sabiendo que eso lo tranquilizaba, aunque se le estaba ocurriendo algo para volver a molestar a su amado licántropo.

— Tú hueles dulce, específicamente canela con café.— Respondió sin dejar de restregarse contra su cuerpo y Tony suspiró, sabía que existían algunas parejas destinadas en el mundo y que para el par, ambos olían de la misma forma, sus aromas simplemente encajaban.— Sí, todos huelen distinto, pero ningún aroma es tan agradable como el tuyo, ninguno es tan delicioso, con solo olerte me provocan ganas de saltar encima de ti y llenarme con tu aroma.

— Eso es muy tierno, Stevie, bueno, sólo puedo distinguir el olor de una persona del resto.— Tony se mordió la lengua para no reírse. Entonces el rubio se detuvo, celoso de la persona que pudiera ser distinguida por el olfato del vampiro, se alzó sobre su cuerpo para poder mirarlo a los ojos y Tony disfrutó de mirarle de esa forma, con el ceño fruncido y alerta.

¿Steve estaba seguro de poder soportar conocer el nombre de aquella persona que no pasa desapercibida por la nariz de su amado vampiro? De solo pensar en quién pudiese ser su estómago se revolvía, sabiendo que seguramente se debía a su pareja destinada.

— El tuyo.

Anunció con una sonrisa juguetona, feliz y Steve se relajó notablemente mientras que todo su ser se llenaba de alegría, sonrió y se abalanzó a sus labios nuevamente, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca ajena y saboreando todo a su paso, su lengua, sus dientes, mientras que Tony correspondía de la misma forma, reconociendo el sabor, la dulzura, absolutamente todo.

Ambos sabían que eran una pareja destinada, hechos uno para el otro y ninguno de los dos permitiría que el otro se separase.

[...]

Al final el celo de Steve había comenzado antes de lo planeado 《aunque no se debió a la fisionomía, sino a que el lobo no pudo dejar de follar a Tony desde que empezó en aquel momento》 y justo ahora se encontraba penetrando al precioso castaño que se deshacía en gemidos y jadeos sólo para él.

Tony sudaba y se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, pero no para liberarse, sino para obtener más de las abrumadoras y exquisitas sensaciones que el rubio provocaba, todo su cuerpo estaba febril y sensible, era como si su cuerpo se adaptara al celo de su pareja.

El hombre lobo se aferraba a la espalda del mayor, rasguñándolo con sus garras sin poder evitarlo, provocando que gritara más alto, sin embargo no se separaba de su cuerpo, al contrario, con sus piernas aprisionaba la cadera ajena, mientras que su cuerpo se movía al compás del ajeno para hacer los movimientos más vehementes, haciendo que escuchara el choque entre sus nalgas y los testículos del rubio, así como el sonido de aquella polla entrando y saliendo de su agujero sin descanso.

Para Steve todo era irreal, el aroma de su Tony volviéndose tan fuerte gracias al sudor que lo cubría, su Tony apretándolo con sus piernas, su Tony recibiéndolo en su interior abrazándolo con su ano, su Tony gimiendo en su oído, gritando su nombre, su Tony y sus brazos alrededor de su lomo, Tony, Tony, su mundo era Tony.

Mientras tanto para Tony no había nada más perfecto que ese momento, su Steve y su cuerpo frotándose contra él, su Steve gruñendo de placer en su oído que le erizaban la piel, su Steve apretándolo entre sus brazos, su Steve penetrándolo con ímpetu, entrando y saliendo de su interior, su Steve llenándolo por completo, Steve, Steve, su mundo era Steve.

El hombre lobo sabía que el cuerpo de un vampiro era demasiado resistente y que no necesitaba medir su fuerza, lo que estaba siendo un completo alivio en esos momentos, donde podía dejar que su pelvis y sus testículos impactaran una y otra vez con el cuerpo ajeno sin contemplaciones. Steve había comenzado a marcar y lamer cada parte del cuello de Tony, probando su sangre, estaba seguro que cuando su castaño volviera en sí iba a estar muy molesto, su perfecta y pálida piel llena de mordidas y chupetones, pero es que no podía evitarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, que todo el mundo supiera que estaban juntos que se amaban y que serían una pareja aunque aún no lo fueran.

Por su parte el vampiro era plenamente consciente que estaba siendo mordido por Steve y eso no podía ponerlo más que caliente, haciendo que moviera su cadera con mayor ímpetu, enterrando sus largas uñas en el lomo de su... Aún no sabía como llamarlo, pero era suyo, suyo y nada más que suyo. Estaba tan cerca de correrse, tan jodidamente cerca, iba a soltar todo su esperma entre su cuerpo y el de Steve, un par de embestidas bastaron para que su polla se liberara, disparando chorros de su semen al mismo tiempo que su interior se contraía repetidas veces, con el falo del hombre lobo dentro.

Steve se sentía en el mismo paraíso, Tony estaba apretándolo tan bien, tan delicioso, iba a correrse dentro de su adorado vampiro, llenar con su esperma sus entrañas. Si esa no era la muestra definitiva que el castaño era suyo, entonces nada lo sería. Siguió moviendo su cadera, de forma errática y bestial, hasta que su polla escupió copiosamente todo el semen espeso y fértil que se había acumulado en sus bolas tensas y regordetas.

Tony se sintió lleno con el esperma del hombre lobo en su interior, se sentía completo, por fin, después de todo el calvario que fue no tenerlo a su lado, ahora por fin estaban juntos y nada iba a separarlos. Cuando sintió que todo el semen de Steve había terminado de salir, buscó sus labios para besarlo, siendo correspondido con dulzura y con frenesí.

— Te amo, mi pulgoso...— Susurró sobre sus labios al finalizar.

— También te amo, mi sanguijuela.— Respondió con una sonrisa, antes de besarlo nuevamente.

[...]

— ¡Eres una maldita bruja!— Gritó Tony enfurecido, mientras que Steve, ahora ya con sus extremidades vueltas a la normalidad lo sujetaba de la cintura para que no se le lanzara a Natasha.

— Sí, lo soy.— Respondió la mujer con sorna.

— ¿Cómo pudiste no decirle que habías hechizado su café?— Preguntó Loki con travesura en sus labios, Thor le había hecho una especie de piscina móvil que pudiera llevar a todos lados para tenerlo siempre con él y últimamente el tritón estaba bastante cómodo con usarla.

— ¡Oh vamos, todos sabemos que esto era lo que tenía que pasar para que ellos se dejaran por fin de estupideces!— Exlamó Natasha.

— Aún así... Nat, te propasaste esta vez.— Dijo Bruce sobando el puente de su nariz para no transformarse en la bestia verde.

— Yo estoy del lado de Nat, además todos estábamos hartos de escuchar los aullidos de Steve en la noche y a Tony decir cuánto ama y detesta a Steve.— Dijo Clint, sonriendo.

— Tú siempre estás del lado de Natasha.— Dijo Steve con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, aunque tenía que admitir que si fueron bastante teatrales con su forma de actuar.

— Vamos, Tony, no finjas que el tener un bebé de Steve no te es grato.— Bucky se recargó en la pared, mirándolo con indiferencia, estaba cansado del griterío en la casa que compartía con su novia, Natasha.

Entonces el vampiro se quedó a punto de decir algo, pero no podía contradecir eso, pues por más sorpresivo e incluso de mal gusto que fuera aquello, saber que tendría un hijo con su sangre y la de Steve, que serían padres y estarían juntos por siempre lo hacía feliz como nada en esta vida, por lo que se quedó quieto y colocó sus manos sobre las de su pareja.

— La próxima vez al menos avísame que vas a hacer algo así. Te aprovechaste que el celo de Steve estaba cerca para despistarme con todas las pistas de que algo no era normal en mí. — Dijo Tony, haciendo que todos en el grupo se relajaran y que Steve se acercara más a su pareja, con su cola batiendose de un lado para el otro, sumamente feliz. — Gracias, Nattie... —Finalmente Tony suspiró, apretándose contra el cuerpo de su licántropo.

— Desde luego que tenía que aprovechar, era la oportunidad perfecta para ello... — Bucky abrazó a su novia y escondió el rostro en su cuello.— De nada, Tones, entonces ¿Ya tengo permiso para hacerlo de nuevo?— Preguntó la bruja con una sonrisa en sus labios, acariciando el cabello de su novio.

— Un paso a la vez...— Dijo Steve, recargando su mentón sobre el hombro de Tony.

— Al menos deja que termine mi primer embarazo antes de comenzar con el otro ¿No? —Se quejó el vampiro, colocando instintivamente su mano sobre su vientre.

La aventura más grande de sus vidas estaba por venir y la pareja no podía estar más emocionada por vivirla.


End file.
